fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Esmeralda
Esmeralda (エスメラルダ, Esumeraruda) is a wandering mage who dubbed herself as the "Girl Of The Sad Ocean" due to her tragic past which causes her to lost both of her elder and younger brother. According to her, she originally was a daughter of a fisherman which live around the seashore as they can't afford to live in a better place. Due to this, Esmeralda developed an interest in learning Water Magic and eventually become pretty good at it without her parent's knowledge. However, her skills were later discovered slowly and her parents were plotting to sell in exchange of 500,000 jewels to a dark guild. Eventually, she went berserk and massacred all of her family member and leave the house. Before leaving, she pleads that she would never return to the somewhat "Devil House". After the event, she set outs to discover the world in hope to find a place which "love" really exist and washed away her former house using her magic, thus, burying her family's corpse deep into the ocean. Esmeralda however, did shed a tears silently in her heart and dubbed herself as "Girl Of The Sad Ocean" , an alias which she created for herself after murdering her family and leave their corpse to sink in the deep ocean. Eventually, she sets out to an adventure at the age of 8 around Fiore in order to forget her past and find a place where "love" really exist, as a results, she encountered Michelle Valance after a long 7 years adventure and decided to travel with her as she was tired of being a loner, gradually developed a strong friendship bond with her, and end up being a bestie. She will be a deuteragonist in Fairy Tail: Enchanted. Appearance Just like another Fairy Tail's character, Esmeralda would oftenly seen wearing the same clothes. However, when it comes to casual outfits, she has a variety of option to choose of depends on her mode. In "combat", or her general appearance she would seen wearing a dark blue school-girl jacket which covers her favourite white-collared shirt beneath and have a red neck tie all along which gives her a typical girl-next door look, an appearance which fools the enemy into thinking that she is a weak person. She also was recoqnized for her unique purple mini-skirt with a red lining downs it which give her a more feminine look. As for her natural appearance, she is a skinny young girl which is around 5'5" Ft tall and have a lean body shape. Her hair colour was also considered eye-catching due to it's peach colour which were nearly as the same as her skin's. Other than that, her brownish eye-colour was quite recognized as well since the colour match her large curvy eyes. Her skin colour was either pure white or reddish-peach and was considered "normal" by a typical womanizer, namely "The Trimens", however, Esmeralda was still considered as "good-looking" in most male eyes. As for her casual outfits, she comes in randomly, however, Esmeralda have stated that she also have a favourite. First, she would change her hairstyle into a ponytail, or either a witch style. Other than just a hairstyle, she was seen wearing a revealing white jacket with a pink tank-top inside it along with a Magical Pendant. When it comes to witch style, she wears a simple white clothing along with a mini black robe to cover her body and have a witch hat as well, she wear this outifts when she feel like it or either boring. As for her other clothes, it was very random as Esmeralda were shown wearing a ton of different clothes but somehow, still fit in anyway, stating that she "were born to match with anything that she wears", an advantages of being pretty since born. Personality and Traits When it comes to personality, Esmeralda were a calm type of person and always think twice before she did anything, making her a bit wiser than Michelle when it comes to thinking. She also was the Dandere type of person, seemingly to be quiet untill the right person come along such as Michelle Valance . Due to her nonchalant attidute, she does not easily went panic even after encountering a stronger mage, a great feat for a young girl which is a strong evidences to proves maturity. Despite this, she was rather "emotionally frail" as she cries whenever she thinks about her past, dubbing herself as the "Girl Of The Sad Ocean" though Michelle never really understand the meaning about it or even knew about her history. When she is angry, she would purposely assassinate someone without mercy, stating that person who makes her angry were no differents from her parents who tried to sell her to a dark guild just in order to live a fancy life-style. Possibly, this is her temporary personality whenever she enters her "Rage Mode". Going out of the personal problem, Esmeralda has developed a weird habits at some points before meeting Michelle, always seen to be doing a weird stance for her Plan A, B and C. According to her, she said that each of her plans have major differents to the other though she never stated what was her 3 Plan. When it comes to food, she was rather the "nice girl" as she would eat anything or being picky. It's extremely rare to see her complaining about foods except for the shrimp, stating that she would need to eat shrimp every Sunday according to her "Food's TimeTable". Esmeralda also was very fond of the marine creatures and would oftenly speak to them whenever she is bored. Somehow, all of the fish she speak with seems to know and liked her as well. According to her, she would ask for the creature's help anytime of the day without Michelle's knowledge to make a pearl necklace for her. An activity which greatly surprised Michelle when she finds out that was the way of how Esmeralda gained money, but doesn't seems to give a flying care about it as she would need Esmeralda's money for their travel anyway. History 'Early Life & Childhood' Being born to a family of fisherman, Esmeralda's parents were quite poor to fulfill any of her wishes and always keep their focus to her younger brother which was believed to bring a good fortune to the family by a priest, causing her to have a distance relationship with her parents though she was not really mistreated. This event leads Esmeralda to be a loner in her daily life, as she doesn't have a single friends and her family doesn't even care about her, giving their love and attention to her younger brother and would talk to her when necessesary. One day, when she is walking around the shore, she accidently lift the water by using an unknown force, ultimately realizing that she have a deep connection with the ocean as she could breathe underwater, understanding the marine's creature language and have the natural ability to swim well. She however decided not to tell anyone about it and keep playing with her new-found ability until at some point, when her brother, who's age was 7 at the time, find out and quickly tell his parents about it. Resulting with him gaining praise from them, stating that he really is the one who brings good fortune to them and decided to sell their 8 years old daughter to a dark guild, resulting with Esmeralda to went berserk and kill her family. After doing so, she would packed some of her things and leave her "home", pleading not to return into the filthy "Devil House" which gave her nightmare all the time. Before leaving, she call forth a mini tsunami and washed away her house along with the unmoving corpse in it, thus, burying them deep inside the sea. Despite her actions, she silently shed a tears deep inside her hearts and saying "I'm Sorry", proving that she still cares deeply for her family though they never treated her well. 'Teenage Years' 'Currently' Synopsis Please redirect to Fairy Tail: Enchanted for the main content. Equipment Magic Pendant ': A pendant or either just a necklace which were founded by Esmeralda in a forest, she was seen to be wearing this pendant when she is wearing her casual clothes. Though this pendant were nowhere to be seen when she was in her "Combat Gear" , she has mentions that she keep the item inside a pocket dimension to Michelle Valance when asked. According to her, this Magic Pendant have a lot of eternano in it and was the reason of why Esmeralda could last long in a battle. So far, there is only some effects which is shown by this magic pendant. However, this item were stated to be extremely dangerous and stores an incredibly powerful spell in it. As stated by her travelling companions, Michelle, this item was said to be very precious to it wielder (Esmeralda), and that she would kill just to get it back from anyone who steal it from her possession. Effects : #Controls Esmeralda's emotions effectively when she got angry or nearly go berserk. (Seems Legit) #Create a purple shield when she was only attacked physically but not magically. (Mainly the reasons why did she could easily overwhelmed a group of Fist Fighter) #Prevents her from being trapped inside an illusion. (Great Advantages when dealing with a typical Dark Mage) Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities '''Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant : '''Despite her sweet and cute appearance, Esmeralda has shown some skill in "street fight" style and possess a monstrous physical atrength; delivering a kick which is strong enough to sent a bigger creature flying in the air and even spars with a group of unnamed Fist Fighter during her travel. Aided by the effects of her Magic Pendant, she could defend herself surprisingly good when it comes to a "No Magic Fight" and unarmed combats. As described by some characters in Enchanted, Esmeralda is rightfully a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant overal, fighting Fuego Yamakira into a standstill although she is defeated later on and forces Axel Kiyoshi came into her' haid. She was able to hold her own against some Magnasium Dark's henchmen by just using fists and kicks which are empowered along with her magical power. Esmeralda, unlike most female, prefer to use punch or technically hand-based combats to attack her enemies instead of hair-pulling and kick. Her punches were stated to be as fast as wind and strong as a bear's attack;- powerful enough to break small particles of Napoleon's "skeleton jaw" although he merely repaired it on the next battle. When it comes to physical combats, Esmeralda prefer a "block and attack" ways of fighting more than a fierce fighting ways- always giving her opponent the chance to attack first and waited for a chance to fight back by hitting at their sensitive spot. Practically, Esmeralda rarely co-ordinate her physical assaults to the path of failure; something which means that the opponents hardly get the chance to hit back once trapped inside her ferocious' combo. As stated by Wei Qi herself in one of Sunset's chapter, Esmeralda is surely a strong opponent when it comes to physical terms; believing that she would be a great martial artists if she ever choose to become one. '''Great Durability : '''Esmeralda was shown to be able to receives multiple attacks by some large monsters and would only suffer a minimal-to-no damage to her body. Combined with her advanced use of Healing Magic , even Michelle Valance have stated that Esmeralda was "A Hell Of A Tank" as she can basically handle a lot of damage and recover it easily to tank more assaults. Not only that, she was also shown to be nearly-immune to all physical attacks and could halves the damage received by any punches which is added with some magical power in it, a great example would be Natsu's Fire Dragon Punch. When it comes to durability factor, Esmeralda is surely brokenly durable in despise of her small and frail figure as a young lady. According to some genius such as Mikael Stratus and Lucilia Shirai, Esmeralda has demonstrated some brokenbility and played a somewhats rough and dirty game when she combined both her healing magic and immense durability. In simplicity said, Esmeralda actually was strong enough to basically handle an extreme assaults, however, if she were ever going to take some serious damage, then she will cover it all up with her mastery over healing magic. She also greatly functions in helping someone to increase their durability and her own as well. Usually, after using healing magic, Esmeralda gained some refreshed momentums and is always prepared for another strucking blow. Even when she is hit with a deadly spell from the Heavenly Body Magic, which is known as "Sema", she barely stand up to it and willingly take it blows which struck right into her body; giving some serious damage in the process. Thanks to her status as a healer once again, this finishing move won't be able to get the best of her so easily. ' Keen Intellect : '''Unlike her confident travelling companion, Michelle Valance, she prefers to analize her opponent's ability rather than rushing into a direct combat and subsequently got overpowered later on after one-half in the combats. In fact, she is very confident with her intelectual ability rather than her own prowess, something which is rather a completely opposite behavior to Michelle's type. She usually use this one when dealing with a superior mage as she knows that strength is not the only way. When using her intellect, she would oftenly refer immediately to Plan C instead of using Plan A or either Plan B. In addition to the previously stated Michelle, she and Joy Adelia are the person who is in charge to watch over Michelle's reckless behavior over being really confident. In contrast to her keen intellect, Esmeralda was actually quite clever to match up with the genius' level mage such as Hibiki and Lenvonith. Although she never really wanted to be this one before, all of the characters have decided to take her and Acha McSchwartz as the strategist of their independent group against the dark guild which attacked them. Once again, by using her "Plan C", Esmeralda was able to get out from various sticky situation and end up possessing more less time having her ass saved by some prince of the story. '''Immense Speed: *'Immense Reflexes': Notable Vitality: Assorted Abilities Breathe Underwater : '''As she wields the tittle "Girl Of The Sad Ocean" , the alias seems to be worthy enough as Esmeralda could breathe underwater despite the facts that she doesn't have any gills and could even sleep inside it without going to the surface, it would all be fine as long as the water was clean and not polluted, a natural ability which were rather extremely rare to be possessed by mortals. Even Michelle believed that she was actually a humanoid mermaid, but in order to remove that rumor, Esmeralda stated that the oxygen from the surface naturally come to her for unknown reason whenever she is in the water, ultimately driving Michelle's thought on her outta' from the clear line. '''Communication : '''Other than just breathing underwater, Esmeralda could barely speak to a marine creatures and understand it perfectly. She could ask them for help anytime of the day, something which would give great advantages to her if she fight someone by the sea. Thus making the battle "unfair" for the opponent, however, Esmeralda have stated that she doesn't want to burden the marine creatures as she have a great affection for them and doesn't want the sea ecosystem to be disturbed because of her. Something which would make her look innocent and arkwards at the same time. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power : '''Having a strong connection to the ocean and it creature. Esmeralda possess an enormously great amount of magical power when it come to water-elemental based; practically surpasses a normal water mage or maybe even a cut above the advanced Juvia Lockser. Since she was naturally born with magic which is related to water and doesn't need a very harsh training to master it, Esmeralda's magical power is surely a condemned forces to be reckoned with. She also have a somewhat surprisinly impressive control over her eternano and could even use it to lift the water by just using her hand and manipulate her by using her own palm. Even her aura was known to be possessing enough magical power and a scary looking sea creature to scare off enemies who didn't get the sign to back off. The immensely strong Michelle Valance also admitted that Esmeralda have a vast potential in magic and could even be the strongest human mage in existence if she train hard enough. In general, Esmeralda's magical power normally emits a somewhat bright deep blue colour when she is exterting her aura out from her body at her own's will. However when Esmeralda entered the Rage Mode, a combination of purple and goldenish-red aura can be seen repeteadly appearing out from her back while she is emiting a faint-turned dazzling white energy forces from all over her body parts. If someone was ever to underestimate Esmeralda, they will find themselves trapped inside an amazement upon learning her true power and actual capabilities in magical prowess aspect. Although she might be frail as what people look at her as, Esmeralda in an all-out battle would shows an dense amount of magical power and surpasses someone expectation at a certain level. Aside from that, Esmeralda's magical power greatly increases when she enters her "Rage Mode" and activated her Second Origin at the same time;- strong enough to overwhelm stronger mage such as a full-power and even match those of Wizard Saints. Her Rage Mode also would increases the speed and force contained within her "Water Spells" and Healing Magic, reaching to the boiling point in which it could leaves a permanent mark to a large area and destroy several huge stones in the process-a power which were rarely shown by our sweet and well-behaved Esmeralda as she was afraid to accidently hurts her travelling companion; due to it's destructive strength which has the possiblity to cause cataclysm. Additionally, Esmeralda's magical power was stated to be much more astonishing than what she exactly looks like. When "handling" her aura manipulation properly and produces it out from her body; Esmeralda can break the law of nature and create some blank space between the airspace to prevent her foes from having some fresh air. She also was able to deflects some magic guns bullet by using her magical aura and completely shatter a spell as well;- another testament for her surprisingly immense magic power. *Second Origin Activation : With the help of Michelle Valance , she was able to active her "Second Origin" through an unknown method. Unlike Michelle, she have full control over her self and power despite her strength greatly increased . Other than that, her Second Origin Activation could give her access to several forbidden Water Magic which were extremely powerful in magic standard. When activated, Esmeralda's appearance will completely change, her hair would turn Purple with Black-Shade and her eyes become violet colour. As for her attire, she wore a long-sleeves black vest which cover her white t-shirt and a mini purple skirt along with a red-colored bow and purple ribbon. She also was seen to wield the '''Legendary Purgatory Sword 'which gave her a great power boost. The sword emit a purple ray out of it using it's wielder eternano. **'Ultimate Form ': After activating her Second Origin, Esmeralda could enter her "Ultimate Form" if she concentrate on her eternano and think through all the pain she have to handle. But if she over do it, she could accidently change into a superior form which is caused by her '''Rage Mode. '''In this form, her attire once again went through an evolution into a Queen-Like Dress while still retaining her '''Legendary Purgatory Sword '. Esmeralda's overall power in the "Ultimate Form" was a worthy thing to "play" with for some powerful mage like Jellal Fernandes and Laxus Dreyar, though she never met about this two. **'Ultimate Form + Rage Mode ': Just in case Esmeralda accidently entered her 'Rage Mode '''because of intense emotional state while she was still in her "Ultimate Form" , she will undergo another evolution process and her power will turn into Dark-Based. Though she still retain the same ability like her previous "Ultimate Form" , the magic power was darker in nature and was way more superior than the latter. The defensive and speed ability of Esmeralda also greatly increased, to the point she could easily block and evade most attack from little to no effort as it was a mini water gun. As for the outift, it is more darker and revealing than the previous, while the '''Legendary Purgatory Sword '''turn into '''Legendary Demise Sword ', a darker counterpart of the inferior sword. *'Rage Mode ': Though Rage Mode is not really a form of magic, it is a form which unleash Esmeralda's another behaviour, greatly increased her overall power to the point that Michelle need to use her full power and summon monster to calm her down. She rarely enter the "Rage Mode" , but when she does, it would leave a noticeable remark in a large area. To active this, "try to mention about her family once and good luck in surviving" as stated by Michelle herself. The 'Rage Mode '''will go away by itself depend on Esmeralda's emotion. Healing Magic 'Healing Magic: '''Being a master of this magic, Esmeralda could easily assist her friend when they were injured in a battle. Unlike a normal healer, she could use her Healing Magic in combat as well. In addition for that, she is renowned as an aggressive doctor by her travelling comrades. By manipulating her eternano, Esmeralda can treat any injury of her body without doing a certain handsign like other mages. She is rather "unique" when using the Healing Magic as she was the only known mage to heal someone from a long distant and could treat multiple person at the same time. Furthermore, her healing skill not only heal any injury, but it will soothe someone as well, calming their emotion. Assorted Healing * Heal : The most basic and straight-forward spells in the Healing Magic but also being one of the most urgent in a battle, Esmeralda stated that this is the main reason of how she managed to last long in her travel. When using this spell, a green magical aura will seen covering her palm as she manipulated her eternano to heal a person , the brighter the green light that come out of her hand, the more eternano were used to heal (depends on the injury sustained). Esmeralda would only need 5 to 10 seconds to completely heal someone as she was in the master level of using this type magic. Her "heal" also could merely heal any internal bleeding or injury. * Auto-Regenerate : Just by manipulating the eternano inside her body, Esmeralda could get treats the damage which is sustained by her body. She is the only known user of this spell so far and could use it effectively without showing certain handsign. When she is in the 'Auto-Regenerate '''mode, her body will emit a purple ray out which surrounded her body and a little amount of wind gathers around her. Giving her a "wind breeze" so she can soothe herself as her long hair blows to the right side of her body. Just like her '''heal ', the purple light will glows brighter as more eternano were used to treats her injury. Theàpia *'Theràpia (Cura) ': This spell was used by Esmeralda when she need to get rid of any status ailments. When in use, a blue-like eternano power will surround her hands, but unlike 'Heal '''and '''Auto-Regenerate ', the blue light doesn't apply the "brighter-stronger" system, instead, the ray would just stay in the same level of brightness whenever it was casted by Esmeralda. Each 'Theràpia '''have their own chant for different status ailments such as "''Cura... Cura... Tera Poisones" ''which is used for poison status ailments while ''"Cura... Cura... Tera Feares" ''were used to overcome fear, and so on. Unlike '''heal ', only few Theràpia has the soothe effect. Theràpia was an extremely difficult skill to learn or master among the Healing Magic , as well as the most fearsome skill in the supplementary when 'Therapia Fusion '''were used. **'Theràpia - Poison ': A Theràpia variations which were used to heal the poison status effect in someone's body. When in use, the poison which flows inside the blood will turn into a red-blood or white-blood cells, effectively increase the immunity system of mortal. The chant for this spell is ''"Cura... Cura... Tera Poisones". **'Theràpia - Fear ': A Theràpia variations which were used to help someone to overcome the fear which were caused by Dark Écriture , Illusion or natural fear. Once casted, a purple eternano power will emit from Esmeralda's eyes, turning the fear into something wonderful. The chant for this spell is "Cura... Cura... Tera Feares". ''When combined, this would be the most fearsome Theràpia in supplementary. **'Theràpia - Paralysis ': A Theràpia variations which were used to treat muscle ache of someone. This technique also was shown to be able to recover mortals from a permanent disablity. So far, this is the only Theràpia variations which have the soothe effect. The chant for this spell is ''"Cura... Cura... Tera Pararis". **'Theràpia - Fix ': A Theràpia variations which were used to fix any parts of the body. Theràpia's Fix was used to fix a cracked bone by Esmeralda when she accidently fall from the cliff. Someone would need around 3 days or 1 week to fully recover, depends on the person endurance and immune system. The chant for this spell is "Cura... Cura... Tera Fixsa". *'Theràpia Fusion ': When two of Michelle's Theràpia variations were combined together, she could create another wonderful supportive skill or a devastating offensive attack depends on the Theràpia combination. Her Theràpia would cause in reverse effect everytime it was combined with 'Theràpia - Fear ', making this Theràpia, one of the most fearsome in the Healing Magic when combined with another Theràpia to form another Theràpia's skill known as '''Theràpia Fusion . **'Theràpia Fusion - Poison + Fix ': A skill which were created by Esmeralda herself. When she is using the Theràpia combination, she would use Theràpia's Poison to increase someone immune system and then use Theràpia's Fix so that the target can heal faster than usual. **'Theràpia Fusion - Fear + Poison ': Once this skill were in use, Esmeralda could reverse the Theràpia's Poison effect from recovering, to poisoning, she oftenly used this skill against foes from far and the only Theràpia's variations included in her "Plan C" , this combination mean offense and harm to the target. Water Magic Water Magic : Esmeralda was an incredibly powerful mage when it comes to Water Element due to the that fact she has a deep connection with the ocean since she was born. Due to this, not only she can produce and manipulate water, Esmeralda could easily call marine creatures to come into her aid in battle. Just like Juvia Lockser, whenever the extreme anger emotion start to take over her mind, her power increased tremendously and she will likely going to enter her 'Rage Mode'. Her mastery over this magic is a big cut above most mage who used this type of magic as well. As an advanced user of Water Magic , she can continue to create her own spell as long as it was Water-Based. In addition, she can use the marine creatures for her advantages when ultilizing this spell. As a result, random objects or creatures would came out of the water as she wishes. Her signature skill when using Water Magic is when she call forth a huge urn which produces water for supplementary or offensive purpose. Also, her most powerful spell, "Tsunami" can only be casted when she enter rage mode or activated her "Second Origin". *'Fast Water' *'Kindness Drop' *'Flowing Shield' **'Big Area' **'Ice Forward' *'Lost Atlantis' **'Water Tornado' *'Approaching Wave' *'Slider' *'Water Palm' *'Catching Water - Net' *'Tsunami' Relationships Six Steps Michelle Valance '''Michelle Valance : '''Considering her as a true a best friend, Esmeralda has decided to travel along with her as she doesn't want to feel lonely for one more time. Esmeralda has shown a slight interest in using a halberd but decided not to learn it for now. Unlike most male mage who have somewhat rivalry friendship with some boy, both of this girl act as a normal bestfriend and doesn't try to show off their superiority to each other, instead, consider themself as an equal and have their own advantages when it comes to a fight. This two girl gets along well despite being having a different type of magic and eternano. Joy Adelia '''Joy Adelia : '''Although Esmeralda's relations with Joy were not as close as her relationship with Michelle Valance. She is fairly kind to her and actually treated Joy like how she treated Michelle. When describing their friendship level, it's like comparing the relationship between Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia. Proving a somewhat, fairly close bonds between these two mages. Others Trivia *Her name was taken from 'Esmeralda' in Digimon World 2, and was approved by Perchan. *Her appearance is based off Shiina Mashiro from Sakurasou No Pet Na Kanojo. *Her favourite song is 'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson. *Her theme song is 'All Too Well', while her battle ost is "Rage" from Date A Live. *Her favourite meal is Shrimp and doesn't hate any foods, but her least favourite was sour food. *Though Michelle has stated that she and Esmeralda was equal in strength term, Esmeralda believes that Michelle were way above her strength. *The author Forever And Always has planned to make Esmeralda and Michelle Valance to spars with each other in the future. *Esmeralda was just having a hard time standing her ground against the beast, but that doesn't mean she couldn't beat them without Michelle's aid. Category:Forever And Always Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Female Category:Healing Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Fairy Tail: Enchanted Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Females